Snow White and the Seven Ultra Heroes
This idea of the non-existing story/movie, either animated, cgi or live-action, was what I was hoping and wishing for Tsuburaya and Bandai and others related to Tsuburaya and Bandai to notice this idea . It's about a Snow White character named Snowy and seven ultra heroes - Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo and 80. They're playing the role of the seven dwarfs, Snow White's guardians. Plot The story began with a queen died giving birth to Snowy. Her father, the king, married a queen, unknowing she's secretly selfish, wicked and tyrannical. In private, the wicked queen asked the spiritual face in the mirror who's the most beautiful/fairest of all. If there's any females who's the answer for that question, she'll threaten to make them ugly or have them kill. Snowy, as a teenager in high school, was called to the fairest of all, much to her stepmother's jealously and wanted her dead badly. She hired a bounty hunter to secretly assassinate her and bring evidences. But he wouldn't want to, so instead he warn her about the queen's plot, told her to run and hide far away as possible and bring evidence to the queen - the boar's heart instead of Snowy's heart. But that trick will be exposed earlier since she asked the mirror who's the fairest and it revealed Snowy's survival. She ran through the dark forest and into the crystal forest where she found the ultras' cabin. There, she ate what she can find and slept in one of their beds (similar to Goldilocks). Seven ultras came to their cabin, saw her sleeping and left her alone for later explanation. Daytime, she awoken and met them doing something. After the explanation about being hunted by the queen, Snowy stayed with them for protection. The queen shape-shifted into her old, wrinkled alter ego for part of her plot. She left the apple she poisoned from outside the window, hoping Snowy will notice. But when Snowy curiously saw it and was about to take one bite, an Alien Zetton snatched it and suck the nutrients, only for his head to EXPLODE thanks to the poison. That was close for Snowy, much to the disguised queen's anger of being foiled. The ultras saw that and must be more carefully protective. Snowy wished she could go to the high school prom. The ultras knew there'll be danger along the way, for example: the evil queen. They helped her get ready for the prom (Cinderella scene) and gave her a mask and veil for undercover. The queen asked where Snowy was and the mirror revealed her going to the prom. There, a boy named Prince Charmer (role of Snow White's love) dance with her and they fell in love. At midnight, she supposed to go outside where the ultras will be waiting. And there's the similar scene of Enchanted (2007 film). On her way, the disguised queen offered the last poisoned apple to Snowy, promising "sweet dreams and happy endings." Snowy took a bite and was rendered unconscious. This saddened ultras and Prince Charmer, and the ultras stopped the queen from escaping and blamed her for murdering Snowy and she'll pay (similar scene from Rocko's Modern Life episode Yarnbenders). Ultraman King telepathy convince Charmer to kiss her to free her from the queen's spell. The queen became so mad of being foiled that she forced the mirror from the distance to unleash U-Killersaurus, one of Yapool's choju. The mirror broke after using so much power to summon such powerful monstrosity. She went into its head-gem to command it. Charmer tried to protect Snowy but was no match for that abomination. The ultras battled it together. Snowy grabbed Charmer's sword and bravely throw it at U-Killersaurus. The queen felt such pain and the ultras finished U-Killersaurus off. The queen was dead too. Snowy and Charmer fell in love for saving each other. The ultras were invited to their wedding. Snowy's father, Zoffy, Astra, Yullian, Taro's parents and King were with them too. And everyone except the queen lived happily ever after. Cast Snowy - inspiration of Snow White Prince Charmer - inspiration of the prince from Snow White story The queen - inspiration of Snow White's stepmother The mirror - inspiration of the mirror in Snowy White story The bounty hunter - inspiration of the huntsman from Snow White story The Ultra Heroes - inspiration of the Seven Dwarfs * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman 80 Alien Zetton U-Killersaurus Category:Ultraman Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs